


Another Valhalla

by gwyllion



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: An Athelnar drabble because they are still alive in my head.





	Another Valhalla

On mornings when Athelstan’s hands ache, Ragnar builds the fire.

Milks the goats.

Guts the fish, despite the darkness.

From his seat by their cabin door, Athelstan contents himself to watch the fjord, frozen into a mirror by winter’s breath.

With clouded eyes that cannot see the streaked night sky, Ragnar weaves Athelstan’s grey hair into a loose braid, sparing him the effort.

“It will be spring soon,” Athelstan says, lacing his frail fingers with Ragnar’s strong ones.

Ragnar’s lips touch the ragged scar on the back of Athelstan’s hand, wrinkled with age.

Against the years, Ragnar fights another battle.


End file.
